Shops
This is a guide to all of the shops. Cat's Cradle Owner(s): Des (W11), Amaryllis (W13). Shop URL: cats-x-cradle Weeks Available: Week 11, Week 13. Notes: N/A. Centro Celestial Owner(s): Regina, Jing Shop URL: centrocelestial Weeks Available: Week 10. Notes: N/A. Cotton Candy Ca-fey Owner(s): Emiko, Sol Shop URL: cottoncandyca-fey Weeks Available: Week 15. Notes: N/A. Eventide Owner(s): Hawk, Honami (W14), Yuumi (W15), Crow (W15) Shop URL: evening-tide Weeks Available: Week 14, Week 15. Notes: N/A. Dreamscape Owner(s): Kin, Eliot, Cheer Shop URL: drexmscxpe Weeks Available: Week 14. Notes: N/A Flores Nam Adulescens Owner(s): Vanille Shop URL: flores-nam-adulescens Weeks Available: Week 9, Week 10, Week 11. Notes: N/A. Fly High, Swim Deep Owner(s): Weiss Shop URL: flyhigh-swimdeep Weeks Available: Week 10, Week 11. Notes: Will not sell the Dragon Lady dress to Yasumu under most conditions. Full Moon Ramen Owner(s): Io Shop URL: fullmoonramen Weeks Available: Week 8. Notes: N/A. Harmonicafe Owner(s): Lyric/Chord Shop URL: harmonicafe Weeks Available: Week 7. Notes: Has music cause it is also a radio place. Hot Peace Owner(s): Fino Shop URL: hot-in-shibuya Weeks Available: Week 9. Notes: N/A. Life's Bazaar Owner(s): Taylor Shop URL: lifes-bazaar Weeks Available: Week 5, Week 6, Week 7, Week 8. Notes: N/A. Memorial Owner(s): Hachi Shop URL: tsuitouu Weeks Available: Week 13, Week 14, Week 15. Notes: Pray. Muizka Owner(s): ??? Shop URL: muizkashop Weeks Available: Week 3, Week 4. Notes: N/A. Nepenthe Owner(s): Chiyo, Tabitha Shop URL: nepenthe-trg Weeks Available: Week 15. Notes: N/A. Ochre Owner(s): Lee, Jing (W11), Yasumu (W11) Shop URL: ochye Weeks Available: Week 10, Week 11. Notes: The shopkeepers have sweet-ass generated phrases. Paindemic Owner(s): Blake Shop URL: paindemic Weeks Available: Week 5, Week 8, Week 9, Week 10, Week 11, Week 13, Week 14. Notes: Tends to have a secret hidden goodie (page) every week. Panacea Python Owner(s): Austin Shop URL: panaceapython Weeks Available: Week 5, Week 8, Week 9. Notes: N/A. Reality Shift Owner(s): Dani Shop URL: realityshiftshop Weeks Available: Week 2, Week 3, Week 4. Notes: N/A. Ribbonshades Owner(s): Caroline, Yuushou Shop URL: ribbonshades Weeks Available: Week 11, Week 13, Week 14. Notes: Has a mega crêpe and ramen bacon burger eating challenge. Ribbonshady Owner(s): Charles, Yasumu Shop URL: ribbonshady Weeks Available: Week 15. Notes: Hey kids, want some drugs? Riverbend Owner(s): Akio, Hayato, Shiori Shop URL: riverbendcafe Weeks Available: Week 14, Week 15. Notes: N/A. Stardust Sand Dunes Owner(s): Miira Shop URL: stardustsanddunes Weeks Available: Week 9, Week 10, Week 14. Notes: N/A. Sugar Capsule Owner(s): Kirari, Hinata, Uso Shop URL: sugarcapsules Weeks Available: Week 14, Week 15. Notes: Gacha shop. Sugar Sweet Shopping Owner(s): Chai Shop URL: swaggiecandy Weeks Available: Week 9. Notes: N/A. Taboo Books and Sweets Owner(s): Nora Shop URL: taboosweets Weeks Available: Week 11. Notes: Has a built in maze, as it is a library. Tranquilitea Owner(s): Shunsuke, Nul Shop URL: tranquilitearoom Weeks Available: Week 15. Notes: N/A Tools from the Tophat Owner(s): Caitlyn Shop URL: toolsfromthetophat Weeks Available: Week 5, Week 6. Notes: Had a fortune machine available all the way up until Week 8. Wild Boar Owner(s): Kyo Shop URL: wildboar-shop Weeks Available: Week 2, Week 3, Week 4. Notes: This is the canon TWEWY shop transplanted into TRG. 2 Sides 1 Coin Owner(s): Novas, Shiz Shop URL: 2sides1coin Weeks Available: Week 2, Week 3, Week 4. Notes: N/A. Category:Shops